


Now That's the Stuff!

by LenoraLana



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Lizy, OC, TFA - Freeform, sari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: Just a whacky, goofy old fic about what happens when Bumblebee's gaming system "mysteriously" disappears...
Kudos: 2





	Now That's the Stuff!

A/N This fic was written a long time ago and co-authored by myself and Robo-pie, aka PieLadyUSA from deviantart. This fic contains characters and settings based on "Daughter of Cybertron" and "Secrets", which are fics that can be found on Hot Rod Girl’s account on fanfiction.net. Just consider this a scene that takes place sometime after Lizy caused Bumblebee's game system to "disappear" in Secrets.

We don't own Transformers or any of those characters. Lizy belongs to myself and Hot Rod's Girl. Check out her profile if you wish to read "Daughter of Cybertron" and "Secrets".

Lizy was gonna get hers. Oh yes indeed. She would pay dearly for the "disappearance" of his game system.

Bumblebee snickered quietly as he grabbed a few high grade energon cubes from Ratchet's private store. The old medic made his own brew since they were stuck on Earth and usually kept it locked up. But being the prankster he was the yellow bot managed to unlock the little closet and grab a few before cautiously walking towards the small kitchen. There he poured the high grade into the energon dispenser Lizy usually used. For the Autobots, they wouldn't get affected too much. But it would certainly make the smaller techno organic completely drunk off her rocker.

"Oh you'll pay dearly!" Bumblebee muttered to himself before nonchalantly heading to the living room near the exit.

A few hours later, Lizy awoke at the time she normally awoke every morning. She felt fairly refreshed, having gotten a decent nights' sleep, and she felt more than ready to take on whatever today had to offer.

Little did she know that something would happen to her today-something that neither she, nor a certain little yellow compact, would ever be able to live down.

She stretched and yawn, flexing her arms above her head as she moved toward her bedroom door, walking out into the hallway. She didn't see anyone, but she figured Prowl was probably in his room or out somewhere, and everyone else were most likely doing their own things as well.

She headed toward the kitchen to grab herself some fruit from the fridge, as well as some water. Once she finished it, she decided to just get it over with and grab herself some energon. She still hated the stuff, but it was better to simply drink it on her own than to get scolded by her father and/or Ratchet for not drinking it.

So she went directly to the dispenser, got herself a glass of the vile pink liquid, then tipped her head back and began to gulp it down. Once she was finished she set the glass aside, and her eyes widened.

Was it just her, or did she feel a bit... energized? Yes her robot half or whatever always felt... better if she drank energon, especially if she'd neglected drinking any for a while. But this was different. In fact, she felt... good.

Despite hating the taste, she found herself getting a second glass of energon, simply because this made her feel so energized and good. Once she downed her second glass, she barely noticed her arm was shaking as she put the glass away.

Then, only half-aware of what she was doing, she left the room with a big, stupid grin plastered on her face, not even paying attention to where she was going. And it was only when her sides began to hurt that she realized she was giggling like a lunatic.

The rest of the Autobots were sitting in the living room watching the news. Bulkhead, surprisingly, was the first one to hear a strange noise, one he thought he'd never hear.

"Uh guys, do you hear someone...giggling?" the giant bot asked. The others looked at him and then the doorway. Sure enough there was the source of the giggle. Optimus and Ratchet looked dumbfounded and Bumblebee put on a confused face.

Prowl did a double take and asked, "Lizy?"

Lizy, having heard her name, looked toward the bots. She was still chuckling like a madwoman, and she stumbled the rest of the way out of the hallway, into the main living area.

"Oh, look!" she said, almost stupidly, "None of you are wearing any clothes!" She then cracked up into hysterics, then turned and stumbled back down the hallway, going back the way she came.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Bulkhead said to Bumblebee. Of course Bee merely shrugged, pretending not to know. Ratchet, being the experienced medibot and drinker he was, knew exactly what was wrong.

Sighing as he got up, he motioned to Prowl, "C'mon, let's take her to the medbay." Although confused, he did as Ratchet said. They proceeded to follow Lizy down the hall into the kitchen, where Prowl's questions were answered.

As the two left, Bumblebee excused himself. The moment he was out of earshot of everybody he laughed and sputtered until his throat hurt.

Lizy had been just about to get herself another glass of energon, when the glass was snatched away from her, and she was unmercifully grabbed by Ratchet.

"HEY!" Lizy exclaimed loudly, some of her feisty nature kicking in. "PUT ME DOWN! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK!" She then slammed her metal hand down against Ratchet's finger as he tightened his grip on her slightly.

"Ow! Watch it kid!" Ratchet snapped. Prowl frowned as he switched his gaze between Lizy and the energon dispensor.

"She's been drinking? But there's no high grad in the dispensors." The red mech handed him the partly filled glass.

"Take this so I can test it. Right now I need Lizy to calm down so she won't over excite her circuits." Prowl nodded and followed them to the medbay. As they went on, Ratchet said, "You know, the cabinet holding my high grade was found opened this morning, and a few cubes were missing." Prowl's visor flashed.

Lizy's sudden grouchiness seemed to vanish for some reason as she glanced from Ratchet to Prowl, and back at Ratchet again. She looked as though she was going to say something… but instead she belched rather loudly.

"Ow," she then said. "That hurt."

Ratchet growled and set her on the berth. Surprisingly she didn't get up or move much. Still he wanted to make sure she'd stay that way. While Prowl was putting the energon glass on the counter and the elder mech was working on a sedative, a slurred voice was heard from the doorway.

"Hulllllooooo Lee-Zee!" blurted a drunken Bumblebee.

Ratchet banged his head on the screen of the computer he was working on. "Sweet Primus..." he grumbled.

Lizy sat up on the berth, looking toward Bee. "You look stupid!" she spat at the yellow bot, then completely cracked up again, going into hysterics. Pretty soon she collapsed down on the berth, rasping for breath as the uncontrollable giggles persisted.

"Yeah, well, yo face is stupid!" Bumblebee spat. He then attempted to get in the bay but stumbled into Prowl.

"Prowler, where's dah t.v.? Gotta, watch, or whatever." Prowl could only keep Bee from crumpling to the ground. Ratchet motioned the cyber ninja to lay him on the other berth and did so.

"I guess I'll have to make a bit more of this stuff," Ratchet said messing with the sedative.

Lizy had been watching Bee, but now she tried to stand up. And she managed to do so with surprising speed, although her legs were rather shaky. And so, standing upright in the middle of the berth, she suddenly began to sing—or at least try to—in the most horrible, slurred voice anyone had ever heard:

"Ooooooohhhhh shay caaaaaannn you seeEEEEEEEEE…"

With that she got into an abrupt coughing fit. She fell down on her butt, clutching her sides as the hacking continued, her lungs struggling to pull in oxygen in-between coughs.

Prowl rushed to her side, dropping Bumblebee on the other berth. "Ratchet, hurry with that sedative!"

"Calm down, I got enough for Lizy!" he snipped, sticking the needle in her arm. Slowly she laid down and fell asleep. Lizy still gasped for breathe, but now she was under control and unable to do anything stupid.

"Ewww! Lee-zee shouldn' be singin'" Bumblebee slurred. "It could scare Sari...wait, lez go get 'er!" He then shackedly jumped off the berth only to fall hard onto the ground. The little bot then started to snore.

"Well," started Ratchet dusting off his servos, "at least he's out too."

"Should we stay here?" Prowl asked.

"Nah, they'll want to discover hangover alone." Here Ratchet chuckled. "C'mon, lets get us a few drinks." They both then left the bay.

Neither Lizy nor Bumblebee had any idea how much time had passed, but they both somehow managed to regain consciousness at the same time, more or less. By that time, they both weren't feeling quite so… high or energetic, but they both felt a new sensation.

"Ughhh…" Bee groaned as he sat up—only to feel as though he head exploded. He groaned again and slumped back against his berth with a light clanging sound. How in the world could he have been so stupid so forget he'd drugged the energon, anyway?

He was vaguely aware of the fact that Lizy was awake too, although the effects of the high-grade had not completely left her systems yet. She was still a bit high, as she proved when she sat up on the berth.

"What are you looking at?" Lizy asked, her voice still sounding a bit off.

"You, that's what!" Bee snapped, and swayed a bit on his own berth as he tried to sit up again. Okay… maybe the effects still hadn't worn off yet, despite the processor ache.

"Why?" Lizy snapped. "You think I look funny, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!"

Lizy touched her cheek self-consciously, then burst into tears, burying her face into her arms. Her shoulders began to shake as she wailed loudly, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bumblebee stared at her for a full half-cycle, and then for some reason that he wasn't even sure of… he broke out crying, too. Of course Autobots did not truly "cry", since they had no tears to shed like organics did, but they could mimic the wailing noises.

In response to Bee's horrible moans and wailing, Lizy made an ear-splitting shriek and began to scream and wail at the top of her lungs. That caused Bumblebee to begin yelling at the top of his vocalizer volume. And this, the entire medical bay was filled with those terrible sounds that were not only loud enough to be heard throughout the entire base, but were almost loud enough to deafen—or short out—audio circuits.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?" Ratchet boomed. He had run down to the bay when the screams were first heard.

After the red-and-white bot entered the room, Lizy glanced up and ceased crying just enough to choke out, "He said I looked funny!" She then burst into another sobbing fit.

"Then why are you crying, Bumblebee?" Ratchet demanded.

Bumblebee seemed to have a better handle on himself now, but he was still hanging his head. "I don't know…" he said simply.

Ratchet growled and smacked Bumblebee up the head.

"What?" he whined.

"That's for being a glitch-head. That, and I found these in your quarters." He held up three empty glasses. The same glasses the smaller mech stole from the doc-bot's cabinet.

Prowl was frowning down at the yellow mech—and then it was his turn to smack Bee on the back of the head. "I should have figured as much," he murmured aloud.

"OW! HEY!" Bumblebee whined, and began to moan again. "Not fair! My head hurts enough as it is!"

"That's what you get for stealing high grade and drugging a femme!" Ratchet retorted. He then picked up Lizy and handed her over to Prowl.

"Make sure she gets some peace and quiet, and some water wouldn't hurt either," he ordered the father. He nodded and left the room. When the two left Ratchet rounded on Bumblebee.

"Wha-whad'ya doin' docbot?" he managed to get out. Then the medibot picked up his wrench and a piece of steel. Ratchet had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Teachin' you how the audio effects from high grade."

Meanwhile Prowl took Lizy to her room and gently set her down on her bed, where she lay back and rested her head against her pillow.

"I will be back in a moment," Prowl told her, and quietly slipped out of the room, heading toward the kitchen. He got a glass of water from the sink, then returned and handed it to her.

Lizy seemed to be more or less returning to her senses, and she was now wincing in pain and pressing her hand against her temple. "Ugh," she said, looking around uncertainly. "What happened?"

Prowl held out the glass of water to her, which she took. She ended up slopping some of it onto her shirt, so he did his best to support her movements with his fingers. "Take it easy, and drink carefully," he told her gently. "You were… a little drunk, that is all."

Lizy took a big gulp from the water and nearly choked on it as she swallowed. "Drunk?" she asked.

Prowl chuckled. "I'm afraid so. Bumblebee added some high grade into the energon dispensor, and now he's tipsey too."

Lizy growled under her breath, and carefully drank the rest of the water down. Once she was finished, Prowl took the glass from her and set it aside. "Well it serves him right," she muttered, still pressing a hand against her head. "Otherwise I would have found a way to…" She trailed off, not completing the sentence. Her head hurt too much to talk.

"Got any aspirin?" she finally managed.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask Ratchet. If not we can ask Sari to bring some over."

Prowl then left the room and headed towards the medbay again. When he arrived he could barley hold in his laughter, in spite of himself.

What Prowl saw as he stood just inside the doorway was the sight of Ratchet teaching Bumblebee a lesson. The ninja bot stood perfectly still, choosing to be silent and simply observe this for a few moments, before asking about aspirin.

"Take that! And that!" shouted Ratchet, clanging metal together and flashing his lights straight in Bumblebee's face.

"GAAAHH! I GET IT I GET IT! NO MORE HIGH GRADE!" the bumbler cried out waving his hands in surrender.

"You better believe it!" Ratchet bellowed. He threw a wrench at his head, causing him to dodge it and run out the door. The medibot 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. He then noticed Prowl standing in the doorway.

"You need somethin'?"

Prowl had had to move to one side as Bumblebee ran out. In many ways, he couldn't be more satisfied with the results—hopefully this would be a lesson to the yellow mech. He certainly hoped so, for Lizy's sake and for the sake of everyone's sanity.

In some ways Prowl could understand Bumblebee, at least somewhat. The ninja bot was a father now, plus he had been a young trouble-maker himself once, before he was brought before Yoketron and submitted to the master's training. But regardless, Bee definitely needed to learn to stop being so childish and impulsive.

"I wanted to ask if you had any… aspirin," Prowl finally said. "Lizy has a terrible headache."

"Actually," started Ratchet, "there's some on that counter over there. Professor Sumdac wanted it here in case Sari needed while she was visiting us." He then grabbed the small bottle with his finger tips and handed it to Prowl.

"I don't know how much Lizy needs exactly, but I'm sure most humans know how to use the stuff."

Prowl nodded and carefully took the small bottle in his hand, and left the room. From what he'd observed of humans, he knew that they always took pills with water, so he made another pit-stop in the kitchen to get another glass.

He then returned to Lizy's bedroom and he handed her the glass of water along with the bottle of pills.

Lizy sat up and carefully opened the bottle, pouring out a couple of the small, white tablets onto her hand. She popped them into her mouth and gulped down a large glug of water, then lay back on the bed.

Prowl took the pill bottle and the glass, setting them both aside on her table. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Takes a while for that stuff to kick in," she muttered.

Prowl smiled and rubbed her cheek affectionately. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Get well soon Lizy," Prowl said.

"Keep that stupid bug out of the kitchen and away from me, and I'll be fine," Lizy snipped, then turned over and buried her face into her pillow, wrapping her arms around her head.

Prowl looked at her for a few moments, then silently closed the door, deciding it was best to leave her alone. He would check on her again soon. For now, he would simply go back to his quarters for a while.

Just as he was about to enter his quarters, he thought he heard another loud noise. Shaking his head slightly, he decided to go and investigate before going to meditate in his quarters.

He then walked into the main room and saw Bumblebee on his servos and knee-joints behind the concrete sofa, making gut-wrenching noises. It only took Prowl a split-second to realize Bee was throwing up.

Shaking his head, Prowl turned and left the room, heading directly toward his quarters. Yet in spite of himself, the corners of his mouth inched upward into a slight, amused smile.


End file.
